


love me or hate me, both are in my favour

by notjodieyet



Series: Lily's Academy Era Canon [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dancing, Implied Sexual Content?, M/M, This is cursed, Thoschei, crackfic, more thansell, very fun dialogue, well it's implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjodieyet/pseuds/notjodieyet
Summary: yet another terrible thansell crackfic!! !!!
Relationships: The Doctor | Theta Sigma (Doctor Who: Academy Era)/Vansell, Theta Sigma/Vansell
Series: Lily's Academy Era Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730278
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	love me or hate me, both are in my favour

With all the people-pleasing, charming troublemaker, incurable flirt facade Theta Sigma put on, he really, really did not like parties.

Correction: he really did not like parties he attended by _himself._

Of course, he hadn’t wanted to go to that dry scientist internship that Ushas, Rallon, and Koschei (beautiful, beautiful Koschei) had been at for possibly eternity (it had been a week and a half) and Millenia had encouraged him to get out more.

“You’ve been sulking in your room for weeks,” she’d said, frowning. He wondered if she was actually worried about him or if she was just sick of him complaining.

Theta looked around the party now; Millenia was nowhere in sight, that double-crosser. In fact, he didn’t see a single member of the Deca, nor really a single person he knew. He _probably_ shouldn’t have relied on Koschei so much to be there every second of the day, but it wasn’t Theta’s fault if every time Koschei smiled the entire solar system brightened in response.

“You here alone?”

Theta swiveled around. Make that _one_ member of the Deca other than him. “Good evening, Vansell.”

Vansell nodded, his eyes flicking down Theta’s dress robes and pursing his lips. Theta was uncomfortably reminded of the last time the two of them were alone together, the taste of dust and hands tangled in his hair.

“If you don’t mind.” Theta turned to go anywhere else. Kissing Vansell had not improved his opinions on Vansell.

“I think I do mind.” Vansell stepped forward and grabbed his forearm with one surprisingly strong, scarlet-gloved hand.

Theta sighed. “Threatening me is a horrible way to flirt, Vanse.”

“Don’t call me —”

“Here’s your fun fact of the day,” he hissed under his breath. “Nothing you do is going to work. I kissed you to confuse you. I don’t like you and I never fucking will. Now fuck off.”  
Vansell frowned. “I don’t like you either.”

“Really seeming like it, my vampire friend. Please let go of my arm.”

Vampire Man let go of his arm. “Your boyfriend isn’t here,” he pointed out.

“Not my boyfriend. For the last time. Leave me alone.” Theta thought about a day where somebody would call Koschei his boyfriend and Koschei would grin with the light of a thousand suns, hanging onto Theta’s arm with those delicate pale fingers of his.

Vansell took his hand. Why was Vanse so _clammy_? And dry, at the same time? Somebody needed to get this boy some lotion. “Thete —”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Theta glanced around, to see exactly whom was watching Vansell ruin his reputation. To Theta’s surprise, not a single orange-robed Academy student had even turned their head at the two boys bickering in the middle of the room. It hurt his feelings a bit; usually Theta turned heads when he entered rooms. This was what he was reduced to without his beloved roommate around. A obsolete, frowning, has-been flirting with fucking _Vansell_ at a party he’d attended by himself. He softened the slightest, unforgivable bit. “What is it?”

“Let’s dance.”

* * *

Theta could not remember agreeing to dance, but he found himself on the floor anyway. “If you tell anybody about this,” he said cheerfully into Vansell’s ear, “I will personally remove your eyeballs from your face.”

“You wouldn’t have your lackeys do it?” Vansell muttered, and Theta felt his fingers curl on his lower back.

“I might let Koschei do the honors.”

“How romantic.”

Vansell was saved from Theta’s cutting reply, because he spun Theta around as the music swelled. Theta found their faces uncomfortably close when the spinning ended, and he quickly readjusted.

“My dear,” said Vansell.

“Call me that one more time —”

“Aren’t you getting sick of threatening me?” Vansell looked, for a moment, like he was about to kiss Theta. Theta _really_ didn’t like how appealing that idea was starting to look. “Come on, Thete, old pal.”

“I’ll never get sick of threatening you.”

Vansell raised an eyebrow. “Really gets you off, doesn’t it? I wonder would Kosch would think.”

Theta flushed. He hated flushing because of Vansell; it made him feel sharply like he was betraying Koschei, for some reason. Perhaps someday they would laugh about it together in the gentle morning, and Kos would kiss him and ask how good old Vansey was at kissing. “Don’t call him that.”

“You’d rather not me talk about your true love at all, would you?”

“Yes, please.”

“You think he’s found some pretty scientist at that internship of his? Forgotten about you entirely?” Theta sucked his teeth. “Forget about him too. Just for a few hours.”

“I can’t just forget about him.”

The hand Vansell had laid on his shoulder crept closer to Theta’s neck. _Oh, darling, of course you can._

Theta hadn’t expected to hear him in his head, and it was a startlingly heart-pounding sensation. He would have expected Vansell’s presence to be grating, or annoying, or at the very least unskillful, but Vansell’s voice in Theta’s mind was just as soft and proficient as Koschei’s. _I’m always thinking about him._

Vansell ran his fingertips gently over Theta’s neck, and an embarrassing breath hitched in his throat. “You’re lonely.”

“It’s none of your business.”

“Wanting a bit of company is no sin, Theta.”

The song ended, and Theta stepped away. “I’m going back to my room,” he said.

“Oh.”

“Come along,” he said, hurriedly, as if he would realize the words he was actually saying if he paused to think about them. “If you want.”

His eyes were hungry. “Yes.”

And so what if Theta imagined it was a smaller, sweeter figure walking through the dark and empty halls with him? So what if Theta imagined Koschei’s scent of metal and paper instead of the taste of dust on Vansell’s lips? So what if the hands he wished were pushing him back onto his bed were slimmer and bonier?

So what, so what, so what.

* * *

Afterwards, when they were lying together and Vansell was tracing designs over the freckles on Theta’s back, he said, “ _Why him_?”

Theta blinked; he had been quite intent on figuring out if Vansell was drawing the Gallifreyan sigil for marmalade or violet. “Why who?”

“You know who.”

Theta lazily moved his head to look at the empty other bed of room 938E, a hollow pang in his chest. “I don’t know. Why anybody? I just woke up one morning, and there he was, and he was…” That morning Koschei had not been some sort of godly level of gorgeous, or perfect, or anything except _Koschei_. But that had always been more than enough. “I need him, Vanse. Like the suns.”

Vansell sighed, and stopped his writing. “I heard you.”

“What?”

“Moaning his name. I heard you.”

Theta blushed. “I wasn’t —”

“You wish I was him, don’t you? You still wish I was him.”

“Can we not talk about this?” Theta rolled over and kissed Vansell full on the mouth. “Please?”

Vansell smiled, a wolf’s smile, and traced his finger up Theta’s throat. “As you wish,” he murmured, and a shiver was sent up Theta’s spine.

“If you tell Kos about this, I’m going to…”

“Shut up and let me kiss you again.” Vansell hooked his teeth on Theta’s neck, eliciting the smallest of noises.

“I’m going to tell the whole school you’re an awful top.”

Vansell continued his work on the exquisite bruise in process on Theta’s neck. “You would never.”

“Everybody.”

“You’d have to admit I was on you,” Vansell murmured.

“Ooh, that’s nice. Well. A small sacrifice. You better not leave those where everybody can see.”

“That’s what high collars are for.”

Theta flopped back onto the pillow. “Still. Kos might notice.”

“Anybody here in the morning?”

“Shouldn’t be.” Theta pulled him close. “Sleep here.”

* * *

Theta dreamed of Koschei.


End file.
